


Video Games - Don't Loose Focus

by AgentBarnes616



Series: The Ficlet Series [4]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, some dirty talk?, video gaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentBarnes616/pseuds/AgentBarnes616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets involving either Billy/Teddy, Steve/Tony or any other myriad of ships I have..... :D</p><p>Part 4: I'm pretty sure I wrote this for Cris-Art over on tumblr.... There's an image associated with it...I'll need to ask permission. Billy distracts Teddy while playing Video Games. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Games - Don't Loose Focus

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of drabbles....That I may or may not have published after writing....HA. Honestly half of these aren't edited.... But they've been run through someone else reading them, and I got the go ahead to post. If you find an error lemme know.
> 
> Come chill with me over on tumblr. @CaptBBarnes

Billy wakes up from his nap with Teddy growling at the screen, game controller clutched painfully tight in his hands. He doesn't even remember falling asleep, but it doesn't look like he's missed much, other than that this is totally a new round of killing spree on Halo.

"STOP SHOOTING YOUR TEAM MATES!" Teddy hissed at the screen, finger rapidly pulling on the trigger button.

Billy stretched out with a groan watching as Teddy spared him a glance and then attacked the X button like it was the reason his team was three kills behind. Billy watched in amusement as Teddy would nibble on his lip and then squint his eyes, his character on the screen throwing grenades and crouching down behind debris and shooting at the opposite team. Teddy was currently on a killing spree, sitting on the edge of the couch when the connection drops out and the game freezes. The silence in the room is louder than the game was and Billy takes this opportunity to snuggle up against his boyfriend's side. He's just leaned up to kiss Teddy on the neck when the game connection reboots and then the game is back on.

Billy sighs, but doesn't move from his plastered position on Teddy's side. Billy had no idea that when his boy friend suggested they spend Easter together, that Halo would be the day's entertainment. He almost misses watching his brothers hunt for Easter eggs. And that's when it hits him. He'll have his own hunt. Billy manuvers on the couch a little, so that he's mostly up on his knees and leans in to lick down the shell of Teddy's ear. Nipping at one of the many earrings in his boyfriend's lobe, Billy smiles as the shutter that runs down Teddy's body causes his grip on the controller to tighten once again. Billy hums with amusement and continues his ministrations. Paying attention to each individual earring before moving down and sucking on the sensitive spot below Teddy's ear.

Teddy groans and barely tilts his head away eyes locked on the screen in front of him. Rampage echos from the television, closely followed by triple kill. Billy smiles and continues his slow movement down the side of Teddy's head. Billy spares a glance down at Teddy's crotch and notices how tight the other boy's jeans have gotten, even as he valiantly tries not to pay attention to what Billy is doing. Billy slowly slides his hand down Teddy's chest, making sure to flick one of the nipple rings on his way down before sliding his hand inside of Teddy's pants. Teddy moans, the controller creaking as Billy's hand circles around his cock.

"Don't break the controller Teddy." Billy whispers against the blonds ear.

Teddy groans, his thumbs masterfully navigating the different buttons and joysticks as his eyes try not to drop from the screen to where Billy's hand is slowly moving. Billy sets back to his task, attacking Billy's neck, leaving several small marks before nibbling at what is exposed of his shoulder before disappearing into his sweatshirt. Billy is so caught up on sucking another mark onto Teddy's shoulder and slowly jacking his boyfriend off, that he doesn't realize the game is paused his hand has been removed from Teddy's pants and he's being moved until he's face down on the couch with Teddy's hand running up underneath his sweatshirt. 

"You're a tease." Teddy whispers against Billy's ear, and softly nips at the shell before running his hands back down and quickly undoing Billy's pants.

Teddy slides his hand into Billy's pants with ease and Billy bucks into Teddy's loose grip with a moan.

"What about the game?"

"I'll respawn it doesn't matter." Teddy pushes Billy's jeans down slightly to get a better grip on his boyfriend's cock before draping himself over Billy's back again to whisper in his ear. "Were you getting bored?"

"Not exactly how I-" Billy moans as Teddy tightens his grip.

Teddy hums and reaches back to undo his own pants before rubbing against the back of his boyfriend, the small tube of lube falling out of his pocket. "Sorry I didn't hear you."

Billy moans again and pushes back against Teddy. "Now who's the tease." Billy half moans out.

Teddy response by slowly pushing a finger into Billy, holding his boyfriends hip still with his other hand. It doesn't take long for Billy to be pushing back towards him, and for Teddy to have him up to three fingers and incoherent mumbling. Teddy slowly pulls his fingers out, gaining a whine from Billy before slicking up his cock and slowly pushing in. Billy's back arches, as his fingers scramble for purchase on the sofa, before he's pushing back onto Teddy with a moan.

It's quick and messy, Teddy jacking Billy off in time with his thrusts, catching Billy's release with his hand before spilling deep inside of him. Billy is panting and whines in the back of his throat as Teddy pulls out.

"You spoiled your Easter surprise for later." Teddy says lightly after a moment.

"You mean we aren't hunting for Easter eggs?" Billy replies, still unmoving from his boneless position.

Teddy lightly smacks Billy's ass. "Oh we are. You'll like what's inside of them."

Billy hums with contentment, slowly working his jeans back up to be at least semi-decent.


End file.
